Lost Scrolls
by Silverback14
Summary: Everyone in the forest knows of four people... Queen Tara, Ronin, Mandrake, and Nim Galuu. But what happened to them? What made them who they are now?


"I don't own any of the characters except Dialma, Crell, and Mun.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon as a young boy with blond hair and brown eyes ran through the forest floor, knowing he was late for a meeting with his two best friends in the whole forest. He finally reached the spot where a young boy and girl the same age as him stood there waiting. The girl was wearing a green dress. She had dark skin and brown eyes the color of rich healthy soil. "Mandrake where have you been?" she asked the boy who was clearly out of breath.

"Sorry Tara, my parents were a bit... preoccupied to bring me." Mandrake struggled to get the last few words out.

"Well don't let it happen again." said the other boy who was also blond but had peircing blue eyes. His clothes were new and had almost no creases in it and suspiciously looked like a uniform.

"It's not always up to me Ronin." Mandrake mumbled under his breath.

The three friends went on to their favorite place to hang out and mess around. They made sure they weren't being followed as they entered a clearing near the rot pits. The rot pits were a fabled part of the forest and many parents didn't like their children or even their teenagers around the area. Sometimes dead and decaying bodies would be thrown in the black slimy ooze and create a mindless monster that they called boggins. Anyway the three friends made sure to stay a safe distance away from the rot pits. Mandrake though would sometimes like to go and sit on a log forming a bridge directly over the slimy ooze when he was feeling sad or depressed or just needed to think.

The children went to go run around and play a game of hide and seek tag. Ronin and Tara were terrible hiders, and Tara was always afraid to tear her dress so she didn't run really fast either. Mandrake was very fast and an expert at hiding, because he wasn't afraid to get dirty, or get hurt.

"Can't catch us Mandrake!" Tara screamed as they shot past him.

"Bet you I can!" Mandrake shouted back, smiling as he started towards them, could life get any better?

As Mandrake was running he thought he heard something in the bushes behind him. He stopped and turned to the bush. A set of chocolate brown eyes were staring back at him. As he approached them he heard a small gasp as the eyes disappeared. Mandrake ran behind the bush to hopefully catch the creature behind the eyes. When he found the person behind the bush he was rather surprised. There in front of him was a caterpillar kid, the same age as Mandrake and his friends. He had six arms, four legs, and yellow-green skin. "You a spy for the adults?" Mandrake asked, curious to see what this kid was up to.

"No! I just come here sometimes, but you guys were here so I.. I just wanted to see what you were doing." Came a stuttering reply.

"Where are your friends? Are they late meeting you here?" Mandrake inquired, everyone knew you shouldn't be near the pits alone.

The kid just averted Mandrake's eyes and stared at the forest floor, and tried to come up with something to say. "You don't have any friends do you." Mandrake stated a little too bluntly, but none the less it was true.

The kid nodded solemnly. Mandrake looked at him, feeling a little sorry for him. This kid was obviously really shy, and probably had problems talking to people, let alone making friends.

"You can join us if you'd like." Mandrake told him, hoping he would say yes.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." The kid told him blushing as if the the thought of meeting more people was frightening.

"Nonsense! I'm Mandrake by the way." Mandrake said, hoping he would gain some trust by sharing names.

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble. And my name's Nim Galuu." Nim said, giving in to Mandrakes invitation.

"Mandrake! Where are you? It's not your turn to hide!" Tara yelled.

"Hey guys! I found someone new to join our group" Mandrake yelled as Tara and Ronin ran over.

"What's wrong with our group that we have now?" Ronin asked.

"Nothing, I just found someone. His name is Nim Galuu." Mandrake told the group.

"I'm Tara, and this over here is Ronin." Tara said bubbly.

"Nice to meet you." Nim said rather quietly.

And after that day the group went on to be best friends. Mandrake helped Nim with his shyness. Though Nim was still only comfortable with the group, but it was still an improvement. Tara liked to act all flirty with Nim, then again she flirted with almost everyone. But she did it more with Nim because he didn't know what to do or what was happening. And whenever she did this Mandrake and Ronin got very upset. Of course this didn't mean anything considering they were all, like 8 in stomper anatomy.

Months later the group met up in a safer location. Mandrake's parents had actually taken the time to bring him to the location. "Mandrake over here!" Nim called, Mandrakes frowning face broke into a grin.

"Are those two people your parents?" Nim asked.

"To my knowledge they are." Mandrake replied sarcastically.

"They don't seem very happy." Tara noted staring in the direction of Mandrakes fighting parents.

Mandrake cringed as Tara said this. Unknown to the group, Mandrakes parents fought like this almost 24/7. Mandrake had been physically abused numerous times by his father. He had the bruises to show it. Mandrakes mother had been hit as well. But in the world of the of the forest marriage, if you get married you have to be together, especially once you have a kid, unless it's really an emergency. But in most cases their situation was not an emergency.

The two adult were screaming at the top of their lungs. Mandrake's father raised his arm towards Mandrake's mother. Tara gasped and shut her eyes, Nim's eyes widened in horror. Mandrake ran over to stop his father's hand. He ran in front of his mother and screamed at his father, tears gushing out of his eyes. His father screamed something at him and threw Mandrake into a tree trunk, then went on to hit Mandrake's mother. People rushed around them to stop Mandrake's father. The three young children rushed over to Mandrake. "Mandrake are you okay?" Ronin asked.

mandrake held his head and wiped his eyes of the streaming tears that ran down his face. He nodded solemnly. Then they saw the blood coming from Mandrake's nose. "Mandrake, you hit that tree pretty hard, maybe you should see a doctor." Nim said quietly.

"No! I...I'm fine really." Mandrake said as he stumbled over his words.

"Let's go somewhere a little more quiet. How about my place?" Tara suggested.

"No!" Mandrake and Ronin both shouted at once.

the reason they didn't want to go to Tara's was because she had extremely overbearing parents who constantly talked about how Ronin and Tara would be together forever. They also seemed to think that Mandrake was devil's spawn. "Hey Nim, how about we go to your place?" Mandrake asked wondering where Nim lived.

"I'd really prefer not to." Nim said, even quieter than usual.

"Come on Nim, your parents can't be worse than Mandrake's." Ronin pushed on.

"Yeah, I bet your place is really neat." Tara added.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you guys over. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Nim told them as he wrote down the address for them.

The week rolled by and, Mandrake, Ronin, and Tara strolled up to the address Nim had given them. When they looked at the building in front of them, they almost couldn't believe what they saw. It was Broken down and beaten, as though no one had the time or need to fix it up. When they opened the door, Tara gave a yelp of surprise as a stampede of kids nearly nocked her over. Everywhere were kids of size shape and origin. The three friends gave each other a look of wonder. Over in a corner sitting rather quietly by himself was Nim. "Nim! What is this place?" Ronin asked.

Nim averted his gaze to the ground. "Nim, where are your, and all these other kids parents?" Tara asked gently.

Nim tried to hide it, but his eyes were swelled with tears. Mandrake was the first to notice. "Guys, cool it." Mandrake snapped just as Ronin opened his mouth to ask another question.

" No, it's fine. It's time I tell you the truth." Nim said as his voice cracked slightly.

The group hushed up quickly. "This is my home. Ashwood orphanage. My parents left me here before I can even remember. I guess they were to busy to have a kid around or something." Nim said shuffling his many feet.

"Harsh" Ronin said quietly.

"Hey, you know we would have understood right?" Mandrake told him, consoling Nim to the best of his abilities.

"I know, I just didn't want you to feel sorry for me." Nim said quietly.

The group was at a loss for words so Mandrake tried desperately to change the subject. "Hey Nim, can we go see your room?" Mandrake quickly said.

"If you can even call it that." Nim said jokingly.

They went up two flights of stairs and turned to the third dorm on the right. Inside were three mishap beds. The bed closest to the broken window had books and sheet music by it, and on the pillow was a white moth creature. When they got closer to the moth they saw that it's wings were torn and damaged. They stared at the horrid room, with it's white cracked walls with red stains that suspiciously looked like blood.

"Umm.. Nim no offense but... this room is terrifying." Tara said her eyes wide with awe at how horrible she thought the conditions were.

"It's the stains isn't it? Yeah, before I was entered into this dorm the kids before me had terrible fights. So I was given a space when they were moved." Nim explained.

"So no one was murdered here or anything?" Ronin asked, his face pale.

"I didn't say that." Nim said, looking at the ground.

"Okay then.." Ronin said looking at the stains on the wall with fear.

"So what's with the moth?" Mandrake asked trying to lighten the subject.

"I have no idea. She's been with me as long as I can remember. I think the only reason she doesn't me around everywhere is because she can't fly very well." Just as Nim finished the moth fluttered to the ground and struggled a bit.

Nim picked the poor thing up and held it gently.

"I can't imagine being born with wings only not to be able to use them." Tara said sadly.

"I think something happened to her wings, like an accident with a bird or something like that." Nim told her.

"So judging by the sheet music you're some sort of musician." Mandrake inquired staring at the scattered music.

Nim blushed deeply. "Not really. I mean yeah I do some piano, but other than that, not overly." He said his face turning a deeper shade of red by the minute.

"You should be good at it with all those extra arms." Tara said with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess." Nim said his eyes not meeting theirs.

"Come on, can we hear you play?" Mandrake asked.

"I guess." Nim replied.

They ran down several flights of stairs to reach the basement. There was no lamps or lighting. There was one window where the sunlight came in and fell upon the piano.

Candles stood on the piano eerily. The piano looked as though it were falling apart. The keys were chipped, and the wood was in bad condition. Mandrake played a few keys. It sounded sort of okay. Then Nim placed down his sheet music and began to play. A simple melody came out. Simple but beautiful. Tara suddenly felt as though she wanted to cry. Ronin's jaw just about hit the floor at how beautiful it was. Mandrake smiled at his best friends talent. Then he noticed there were words on the sheet music. "Nim, sing with it." Mandrake said.

"What?! I-I can't sing." Nim said making mistakes as he got nervous.

"Who cares?! Just try it!" Mandrake urged.

Nim gave in and decided to try it. His voice wasn't bad, it just didn't fit the song.

"Dude! We've got to find you a different sort of music to sing to, and you'd be almost perfect!" Mandrake said with excitement.

"Okay, Mandrake... Here's the thing. I love how you think I'm good at things, but I'm not capable of musical talent at all." Nim said with a sigh.

"Umm... Hello! Did you not just hear yourself? It was beautiful. It just needs some work." Tara encouraged him.

Nim blushed deeply and said nothing. Suddenly a thought popped into Mandrake's mind.

" Nim is it okay if I come back here next week? Oh, and be prepared to play some music." Mandrake said excitedly.

Tara and Ronin looked at each other feeling as though they were being left out of something.

A week later Mandrake and Nim were back in the basement and Mandrake had a rather large case behind him. He opened it up and brought out an old guitar. Mandrake plucked a few strings and tuned it a little bit. Nim readied his music and lit some of the candles so they could see better. "Okay Nim start playing." Mandrake said.

Nim started playing a song different than the one before. It was gentle and sad. Then Mandrake played a few chords to go with the song. It gave the song a little more of an edge. Mandrake thought hard of some words to go with it. Then it hit him, the perfect words to go with the song. "All alone, not alone in the darkness, cause I know that your here by the stars with me." Mandrake started.

"Moon over water, leaves by the sky. I know I'll die happy if I die here tonight." Nim continued.

They sang like this coming up with more lyrics to the song for a few more hours. Then it was time for Mandrake to go home. Nim and Mandrake would become inseparable over the years and the group would stay together, always there for each other.

"Hey Nim! where've you been?" Mandrake called to his best friend.

"Sorry! I got a little caught up." Nim said out of breath as he sat down with the rest of the group.

"So what's everyone doing on three quarter moon?" Tara asked.

"Leafmen training." Ronin and Mandrake said simultaneously.

"Come on, We like never get to see each other any more." Tara said in a huff.

"Well, I'm not free until three days after three quarter moon because I'll be hanging out with Mun." Ronin stated.

(Mun is Nod's father but we'll get to that later.) It had been a few years now and the group were all adolescence. Mandrake and Ronin had decided to become leafmen and had begun to undergo training a few months ago. Nim was sort of doing his own thing due to not really having anything to do. And Tara had recently become queen. It had been summer solstice with a full moon which only coincide every one-hundred years or so. Queen Mari had chosen a special pod to choose an heir, so that the life of the forest would continue. The group had been there together when the new queen was chosen. When the pod bloomed Queen Mari had looked at Tara and said "You are a girl of a special kind. Your friends can see that. So why don't you become our new queen."

Then some magic spores of some sort had gone around Tara and transformed her. Her hair was perfectly done and she was wearing a beautiful dress. Then everyone bowed to her, Tara curtseyed back. For the next few months her friends would be referring to her as "Her Majesty" which ticked her off just a little bit. The four friends would joke around until it was time for Tara to go and learn about being a queen with ex queen Mari and the scroll keeper Crell. Then Mandrake and Ronin would leave for leafmen training, and Nim would be left alone with the moth with torn wings, which was becoming even more attached to him. It now wouldn't leave Nim alone and had to go just about everywhere he did.

"Why don't you guys come and visit me after my lessons?" Tara asked.

"Are you sure we're allowed to go and visit? I've heard it's all very secret." Ronin said with a nervous edge to his voice.

"Oh I'm sure Crell wouldn't mind." Tara told them persuasively.

"Hold up, you're on a first name basis with the scroll keeper?!" Mandrake said excitedly.

"Yes. He's really nice actually, though he does seem a bit sad at times." Tara said a bit sadly.

The moth which had been on Nim's shoulder began to flutter excitedly. It lost it's balance and fell to the ground flopping for all it's worth. Nim picked it back up gently and soothed it a bit. "She's been acting very strange lately. I wonder if she knows something I don't." Nim said.

"So it's agreed then? I'll see you tomorrow around when the sun touches the trees at Crell's oak?" Tara asked.

They all murmured in agreement. "Great! see you tomorrow!" Tara said as she ran home.

The next day the three boys we're approaching Crell's oak. They all shuffled nervously towards the entrance. They had all seen the scroll keeper, just about everyone had, but no one really knew the scroll keeper. When they got to the door they all looked at each other, none of them wanting to knock. "Mandrake you should be the one to knock." Ronin said quietly.

"What!? No! you should be the one to do it." Mandrake shot back.

They both turned their heads to look at Nim. "Fine. I'll do it." Nim sighed.

He took a small step forward, took a deep breath and knocked three times. The door slowly opened and the three boys peaked inside. "Should we go in or not?" Mandrake asked quietly. The moth on Nim's shoulder fluttered down into the doorway.

"I guess we could go inside." Ronin replied.

They all went inside and quietly went looking for Tara. They got to one of the higher branches on the tree and began to lose hope. "Guys I think..." Ronin started.

"Who are you?" a soft voice said behind them.

They quickly turned around, and there standing right in front of them was Crell the scroll keeper. He was tall but didn't stand up very strait. His clothes were old and faded. He had light brown hair with gray streaks. His dark green eyes filled with knowledge and sadness, Like a person who has seen to much. Suddenly the moth fluttered over to Crell. Crell's eyes lit up. "Hello old friend." Crell said softly.

"We're friends of queen Tara." Ronin said faintly not knowing if Crell had heard him.

Crell's eyes remained focused on the moth. "Sir?" Mandrake said unsurely.

"Do you know that I haven't seen this old girl in years?" Crell said referring to the moth.

"No sir." Mandrake said not knowing what else to say.

"Oh she's very special. Do you know why?" Crell said with a special twinkle in his eyes.

"No sir." They all said in unison.

"Oh enough with this sir stuff. My name is Crell. She is special because she goes and she finds the next scroll keeper. Now which of you would that be?" he said smiling.

Mandrake nudged Nim gently. Nim slowly raised one of his many hands and said quietly, "I think that would be me."

"I thought so." Crell said beaming at Nim.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tara said skipping down the stairs and into the hallway.

"The sky." they all said in unison.

"Nim's gonna be the next scroll keeper." Mandrake said proudly.

Nim stared at the ground blushing deeply as Mandrake said this. Tara gaped at him not knowing how to react. Mandrake laughed when he saw the look on Tara's face.

"Nim, would you come with me please?" Crell said quietly, going into the hallway.

Nim followed him. When they stopped many moths were flying around with scrolls in their little legs. "Nim there is something you should know about being scroll keeper. It's not a very pleasant lifestyle." Crell said his eyes filling with sadness once more.

"That's not what it seems like to everyone else." Nim said not really understanding.

"Nim, it's dreadfully lonely. Unless you get visits from your friends your on your own. Nim, you can't be in relationships or have a family of your own." Crell looked like he was near the breaking point.

"I..I don't understand." Nim stuttered trying to piece it together.

"Oh it's a long story. Back when Shi, the third scroll keeper was around, He fell in love with a beautiful woman. But the lady had another admirer who was extremely jealous of their togetherness. Shi and the woman were wed and had two children. But the other man was cruel and had dealings with black magic. When Shi came home one day, his wife and children were lying dead on the ground with the man standing over them. The man cursed every generation of scroll keepers. They would never find lasting love. All of them would lead sorrowful lives. And from what I gather Nim, your term of misery started early." Crell said, his eyes filled with pity.

"Well in a way I guess I have, but then I met my best friends and life got better for me." Nim said.

"Nim, I used to have friends just like you have now. But things happen and people change. If you don't want to be scroll keeper no one forces you. It is your own decision." Crell said quietly.

"I'll become the next scroll keeper. I don't think anything good will happen to me anyway if I became scroll keeper or not." Nim said.

They went back to rejoin the group where they were waiting for them. "So?" Tara asked.

"I'm going to be the next scroll keeper." Nim said smiling.

Mandrake beamed, Ronin was speechless, and Tara started crying tears of joy. They all would be happy for years to come. Nim was now learning about being scroll keeper from Crell, so he didn't feel left behind anymore. The group was now intertwined with their lifestyles. Ronin and Mandrake were leafmen in training who would one day protect Tara the queen, who would ask information from Nim when he became scroll keeper. They knew they would always be friends... or so they thought.

The years passed and time went on, and the group grew out of their awkward adolescence stages and into adulthood. The group had now become more mature (but not too mature) Mandrake and Tara were now dating, and Nim wasn't as shy as he used to be. Ronin was hanging out more and more with Mun, but still had time for the group.

On this particular night, Nim was throwing his first ever party, and he was a little nervous about it. The party was to celebrate him officially becoming scroll keeper. Crell had died almost a week ago. People from all over the forest came to the party. Gentlemen in their best outfits, and ladies in their best dresses. "Hey Nim!' Mandrake called from across the room.

Nim turned around and their was Mandrake and Ronin were dressed in their Leafmen outfits. Tara was in her usual but beautiful dress of flowing green.

"So this whole party thing... is this going to become a usual thing for you?" Mandrake said jokingly.

"Maybe... I kind of like it." Nim said.

"Any way I want you guys to meet Mun." Ronin said pulling them along.

When Ronin finally slowed down to let the others catch up. "Guys this is Mun." Ronin said gesturing toward the young man next to him.

He had brown eyes the same color as his hair. He wore a leafmen uniform and had a warm friendly smile. "So you must be Mun." Tara said, curtseying as she spoke.

"Yes, Queen Tara. I've heard much about you from Ronin." Mun said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Nim said shaking hands with Mun.

"So you're Nim Galuu, the new scroll keeper." Mun said smiling even wider. (Nim thought he must be on something because nobody smiles that much.)

"So Ronin and I are going to go hang out with Mun for awhile, is that okay." Tara asked brightly.

"Yeah, get out of here!" Mandrake said jokingly.

A large crash emitted from outside the oak. There was a large storm going on outside, the wind was screaming and the rain was beating down like a thousand drum beats. Nim looked far away. The smile on his face slipped away into the abyss of his mind. Mandrake, being the good friend he was, noticed that something was not quite right with his friend. "Something bothering you?" Mandrake asked hoping not to disturb Nim's delicate thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about what Crell told me when we first learned I was going to be scroll keeper." Nim said quietly.

"Hey maybe it won't happen to you." Mandrake said trying to soothe Nim's fears.

"At first I didn't think it would bother me, but now I think it's starting to." Nim said, fading farther and farther into fear.

"Don't think about it." Mandrake said, not wishing for this to be how Nim started his life as scroll keeper.

Nim absentmindedly stared out the window. The two chatted for awhile about their fears and what they wanted for the future. Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Below on the ground a hooded figure slipped into the mud in a frantic run. Nim and Mandrake looked at each other and ran down to the ground. "Are you okay?" Nim asked helping Mandrake to pick up the figure.

The hood fell back and revealed an astonishingly beautiful face. She had silky brown hair flowing down past her shoulders. She had sky blue eyes that Nim felt himself get lost in. She was wearing a white dress and a black hooded cloak over it. "Come inside you'll catch your death in this storm." Nim said gently.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

They led her inside where it was nice and warm. When they headed towards the party she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Mandrake asked her.

"No, I... I can't go where many people are. I'm sorry I just can't." She said meekly.

"Hey, that's okay. Come on, I know a place you can stay." Nim said smiling.

They brought her down stairs and let her sit down. "It's okay, just relax. Now why don't you tell us your name." Mandrake asked.

"My name is Dialma, I am very grateful that you let me in. I hope I am not too much of a burden." Dialma said, she had an odd accent that they couldn't place.

"You could never be a burden. Just relax, and make yourself comfortable." Nim said soothingly.

When they got back to the party Nim was unusually quiet. "What's going on?" Mandrake was smirking knowingly.

"Wha-? Nothing!" Nim said blushing, averting Mandrake's eyes.

"You like her." Mandrake said nudging Nim.

"Who?"

"Dialma! Who else?" Mandrake said excitedly.

"No! I don't even know her!" Nim said blushing even deeper.

"Okay, Listen to me. I know you're sort of shy, especially around women. Smile and ask her if she wants to have dinner with you, or even just hang out. It's not as hard as people make it out to be." Mandrake said.

"Maybe for you, but for me it's different. She'd think of me as some sort of freak. I mean, who asks someone out when they first meet them?" Nim said looking away, a sad look on his face.

"Just about everyone who's ever liked someone ever." Replied Mandrake.

"Maybe..." Nim looked far away again.

The night passed on and grew into morning. The large group of people had left. Ronin, Mun, and Tara all left awhile after the sun rose. But all the while Dialma remained. The pink tinged sky's light fell upon her face. Her eyes sparkled with light, as though a sunrise was a rare occurence for her. All the same Nim thought this made her exceptionally beautiful. Dialma was wearing her cloak but did not pull her hood up. The sunrise brought delight and peace of mind to Dialma's face, but a shadow of sadness still remained. Nim wondered what could make such a beautiful person so sad. Dialma turned to Nim, "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I hope I was not too much trouble." her voice reminded Nim of something, though he could not remember what.

"No problem. Umm.. I.." Nim felt his chance slipping farther and farther away. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime?" Nim cringed as he said it. What a fool he thought himself.

Dialma's smile widened a little. "I would enjoy that very much, how about two sunsets past crescent moon, when the moon is about there in the sky." Pointing to the top of a large pine as she said this.

"Okay then, I'll be looking forward to it." Nim said hoping he wasn't blushing too much.

Dialma left and was out of sight before the pink tinge left the sky. Mandrake came out from behind the corner in which he'd been hiding. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes! That was crazy! What was I thinking?" Nim broke down trying to process things.

"Hey! What's wrong? You got the girl! You just took a major step in your life. Obviously the curse isn't real because she said yes!" Mandrake was obviously excited for his friend.

Nim was pretty sure that wasn't how the curse worked, but like many of us, he dismissed it because he wanted Mandrake to be right. Nim's feelings were as mixed as the mud below them. It would turn out to be a beautiful day, but in Nim's mind, nothing could be more beautiful than Dialma.

Two days later, Tara, Ronin, and Mandrake, went to go visit Nim. They hadn't heard from him recently and were starting to become worried. When they went inside they found that it was very dark. Tara started heading back for the door, but Mandrake put his arm around her and smiled. She stopped being scared and kissed him on the cheek. When they turned around the corner, they found Nim. He was sitting at a table his head in his hands. Tears falling onto the table. This wasn't his normal self. Across the table from him was a scroll. Obviously the scroll being the cause of his distress. "Nim? Are you all right?" Mandrake said quietly.

Nim looked up at them. The sadness that filled his eyes was contagious and soon filled the hearts of his friends. " Nim, what happened? Please Nim... tell us. Maybe we can help you." Tara said gently.

"Please leave... you can't help me. I'm fine really. I don't know why I'm upset." He croaked, his voice cracking with every word.

"Nim, something is obviously upsetting you. We'll find out at some point, so it would be better to tell me now." Ronin replied.

"I was searching through the scrolls, and I found something. Something that would answer the question I wanted to know, but I shouldn't know." Nim said mysteriously.

"What did you find." Tara asked, curiosity was building up in her mind.

Tears began swelling up in Nim's eyes again "My parents."

Those words fell upon the group like a bag of rocks. Nim's parents were a touchy subject for everyone. Mandrake thought of them as non loving people who didn't care about others. Tara liked to think of them as a happy couple who didn't have time or the resources to raise a child, and thought it was best to give him up. Ronin, well Ronin didn't know what to think, and didn't know how to approach the subject without hurting someone.

"What did you find out?" Ronin asked.

Nim tried to tell them but his voice wouldn't let him. Instead he rolled the scrolls toward him.

As they read it, they realized none of their theories were correct. Mandrake was right when it came to Nim's father. And Tara was right about Nim's mother. Nim's father didn't want a child and was obviously sort of self centered. Nim's mother didn't want to lose him, but realized she couldn't raise him on her own. "So... What happened to them?" Mandrake asked quietly.

Nim pointed silently across the room to a few more scrolls. Mandrake brought them over for the group to read. These next few scrolls made Tara burst into tears. Nim's mother died a few years after leaving Nim at the orphanage. His father had just died three years ago. The group was at a total loss for words. Mandrake had brought his guitar with him, because he wanted to show Ronin and Tara that he actually could play. But now he had it for a different reason. He plucked a few strings and strummed a few chords. Mandrake may not have had any words, but music always did. Nim looked up at them and gave them a small smile. He knew the song and it's meaning. It was sad, but full of hope. "like I said I don't know why it bothers me." Nim said.

"Hey, anybody would be a little out of place if they were in your position." Mandrake told him.

The rest of the night they were together and it was just like old times. They all agreed they would be there for each other no matter what the circumstances.

Finally, after waiting almost forever it was two sunsets after crescent moon. Nim was very nervous. The light was fading from the sky, the colors mixed together eventually forming the blue-black night. Then she was there, Dialma wore the same cloak she did when they met. Her brown hair tied into a braid. Her blue eyes sparkled like the stars above. Her dress was white and looked as though it glowed. "Dialma... you look beautiful..." Nim was at a loss for words.

Dialma went red in the face. "Thank you." she said in a little more than a whisper.

Nims hands went cold and clammy. He didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone until now, it was terrifying. Nim was afraid of saying or doing something wrong. Dialma was trying to stop herself from running. She wasn't sure if she was in love or what... this was her first true date as well.

After awhile of awkward talking Dialma finally got up the courage to ask Nim a question... "Are you a little nervous about this whole date thing?"

"You want the truth?" Nim asked.

Dialma nodded. "I'm terrified... this is like, my first date, so honestly I have no idea what I'm doing." Nim said a little embarrassed that he said it out loud.

Dialma let out a sigh of relief. "Glad I'm not the only one."

"So this is your first date too?" Nim said surprised.

"Yes. What's there to be surprised about?" She said.

"Well... you have a beautiful personality, a smile that lights up the room, and looks that even the sky would be jealous of." Nim told her.

Dialma blushed so deeply that you'd have thought she'd caught fire. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

The rest of the night went smoothly. Once they both admitted they were nervous things were a lot less awkward. They laughed and joked and had a good time, they both agreed they would go on another date.

When morning came Nim's friends rushed over to see how the date went. When they got there they saw Nim in the happiest mood he'd been in for a long time. "How'd it go?! Don't leave out any details!" Tara shrieked with excitement.

So Nim told them all about Dialma and how beautiful she was. He told them how funny she was, and how she could light up a room just by walking in. The group smiled to see Nim in such a mood. Mandrake put his arm around Tara and kissed her. "Nim that is exactly how I feel about Tara. I'm glad you understand what love feels like so you stop thinking I'm a psychopath." Mandrake said.

Nim blushed, it was true that he and Mandrake had joked about how Mandrake was acting crazy when it came to Tara. "So when are you going to see her again?" Ronin asked.

"She said at three quarter moon." Nim replied.

"So guys I have some big news!" Ronin said changing the subject.

"What?" Mandrake asked.

"So you remember how I told you Mun was married?" Tara nodded, but Nim and Mandrake looked mystified.

"He and his wife are having a baby and it's due in the rainy season. And the best part is they're making me the godfather!" Ronin said proudly.

The group all thought this was great news and they all went to congratulate Mun and his wife. The group was happy and together, the way it should be. They knew their lives would always be intertwined, even after their friendship died, but that comes later.

Many moons passed and the group was happy. Dialma and Nim had been on many dates together, Tara and Ronin had finally met Dialma. Mun and his wife's baby was born, they had named him Nod. They all agreed this was a strange name, but they didn't care so long as the baby boy was healthy. Mandrake and Tara were still together, although Tara had been acting a little strange lately, especially when Ronin was around. But Mandrake, who was so in love with Tara, didn't take notice to her strange excited Nim had a date with Dialma that night. "Mandrake can I talk to you for a minute?" Nim asked.

"Of course." Mandrake replied.

"Well, Dialma and I have a big date tonight, and... well I got her something. And I was thinking, you've been with Tara so long that you should know if it's a good gift or not." Nim said, a little embarrassed about asking Mandrake about this.

Mandrake considered this for a moment then said "Let me see it."

Nim took out a little box. He took off the lid and inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a small feather carved of stone. Mandrake's voice faltered. "Nim, a stone feather? You guys really are getting serious. She'll love it."

A stone feather was a rare and old symbol of love. Some said it was of lifelong togetherness floating in the sky of life. Others said it meant that their love was strong and uplifting. Nim's reason for the feather was because of both meanings. He may not be able to see Dialma much, but his heart was always with her. When a soft night wind blew across a moonlit sky he was reminded of her beautiful voice. They stars in the sky were a constant reminder of her sparkling eyes. The rustling of leaves a faded memory of her laughter.

That night after Dialma had arrived, Nim plucked up the courage to give her the stone feather necklace. "Dialma, I-I have something for you." He said bringing out the small box.

When Dialma opened the box she stared in awe. "Nim... I... I don't know what to say." She stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything, you just have to know that I love you." Nim said gently.

Dialma smiled and looked at Nim with misty eyes. "Just know that I feel the same."

In a different part of the forest, Mandrake was walking to moon haven. He had a date with Tara that night. The full moon was bright in the sky. A slight breeze rolled among the trees. He was wearing his leafman uniform. His hair had darkened to a light brown over the years, but his eyes remained the same. When he entered the corridor leading to Tara's quarters Mandrake was suddenly aware of someone giggling. He slowly crept up to listen. It was Tara's voice alright, but who was that with her? When he opened the the door Mandrake's heart shattered into a million pieces. There on the couch was Tara in Ronin's arms. Their faces dangerously close, when Tara noticed Mandrake standing in the doorway. "Mandrake! What are you doing? Our date wasn't until full moon!" Tara said, acting like this was all a humorous mistake.

"Today is full moon Tara." Ronin told her.

"Oh... Well... That's odd." She said

"Tara... What... I... I don't understand." Mandrake said trying his hardest not to lash out or burst into tears.

"Mandrake, honey. Ronin and I have been secretly seeing each other for a couple moons now. I was going to tell you but it was too complicated. So it was just easier if you didn't know." Tara said.

Mandrake was feeling rather sick now. Everything started blurring, and Mandrake felt as though he were going to faint. He had to get out there. But where would he go? "Mandrake, are you feeling okay? You look rather ill." Tara whispered.

Mandrake ran out of moon haven faster that prey being chased by a predator. His mind was in shambles, and he couldn't think straight. _Why?_ his mind screamed. _Where do I go now?_ was another question his mind couldn't figure out. The world swirled before his eyes, blending into a mess of indescribable colors and feelings. _Nim, I have to get to Nim._ He thought, completely forgetting Nim's big date with Dialma.

Mandrake ran as fast as he could to his bird. He had to get to Nim's, he just hoped he didn't pass out on his bird. When he reached Nim's oak he quietly entered. Then he heard something that stopped his heart... _Laughter._ Mandrake quietly ran to the source of the noise. He stopped dead when he reached the source of the noise. There at a table set for two, was Nim and Dialma. Hand in hand, laughing together with the stone feather necklace lying on the table. Mandrake would have left immediately but something stopped him. He was reminded of the beautiful moments that he and Tara had shared. Tears began to roll down Mandrake's face as memories filled his mind. Dialma suddenly noticed Mandrake standing there. "Mandrake what's wrong?" She asked.

Mandrake struggled to speak. "Nothing, I'm sorry to bother you... I-I really should go." He said, not being able to control his tears.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on!" Nim said, worried for his friend.

So Mandrake told them how he caught Tara cheating on him. Dialma looked pretty uncomfortable the whole time Mandrake was talking. Mandrake of course felt even worse than he did before for ruining their date. When Nim left to go get something, Dialma remained with Mandrake. "If she can't see how amazing you are them she's blind as a mole." Dialma told Mandrake.

"Well obviously she saw something in Ronin that she couldn't find in me." Mandrake said.

They talked like this for a little while until something caught Mandrake's eye. "That's a nice ring you've got there... Where did you get it?" Mandrake said full of suspicion.

The ring Dialma was wearing was close to an engagement ring only nicer. It had a blue crystal stone in the middle and two white jules on the sides, with metallic leaves around it. "It was my mother's ring... It's been handed down from generation." She said stuttering.

"Well, it's very beautiful. I've seen engagement rings that weren't that fancy." Mandrake said.

Dialma wouldn't look Mandrake in the eye after that. Mandrake was under the impression that she was hiding something from him... and Nim. "Well, you weren't kidding when you'd said they'd been together for awhile... I found their first date together. Many moons back." said Nim.

"What was it like?" Mandrake asked, his voice trembling.

Nim handed the scroll over to Mandrake. "Just... don't get to upset when you read it." Nim warned.

Nobody said anything until Mandrake finished reading it. "Wow." He finished, his heart lost in a world of pain and darkness.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dialma asked, her face full of concern.

"Yeah, I think... I think I'm going to leave now. See you guys later." Mandrake said, walking away slowly.

"Are you sure? I really don't think you should be alone right now." Nim said unsurely.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay then."

Mandrake walked out without another word. His head filled with the words of the scroll. It started when Nim had become scroll keeper that the affair happened. Mandrake went to a place he'd not been for many years. The rot pit. The black murk bubbled and festered with a potency unmatched. He wondered what would happen if he jumped in and ended it all. Would anyone miss him? Tears rolled down his pale face. For some reason, Nim's singing came into his head. One of their sadder songs. He would come here many times in the next couple of moons.

It was half moon and Nim had another date with Dialma. Everything was set up and ready. All that was missing was Dialma. Nim waited for the sound of her knocking on the door, but it never came. He stayed there all night waiting for her. _She's coming. She's just late that's all._ Morning light came and Nim was still waiting for Dialma. He knew in his heart she wasn't coming, but he refused to give up. Then something caught his eye. Hanging on the wall was a small note. It was in Dialma's beautiful hand writing. _Dear Nim, I'm so very sorry. For reasons I hope you never understand, I cannot be with you. I love you more than I have or ever will love anyone. Never forget that. Sincerely, Dialma._ Attached was a green dragonfly pendant that she always wore. Nim gently took it off the note and slipped it in his pocket. He sat back down and began to cry.

A few hours later Mandrake showed up in need of moral support from Nim. He entered and heard Nim sobbing. _Oh no. What now?_ Mandrake walked in to find Nim sitting alone at a table holding the green dragonfly pendant. The candles at the table were now nothing but stumps. "Nim what happened?" Mandrake whispered.

"She left me." Nim said through gasping sobs.

Mandrake suddenly realized Nim was going through the same thing he was. "Hey, it's going to be okay. That's what you told me remember?" Mandrake said trying to soothe his friend.

Together they would both eventually get over their unfortunate love lives. One would lock away his feelings and try to forget. The other would lose his mind. They spent more and more time together. Mandrake refused to see Tara or Ronin. Nim however still remained friendly towards the new couple. Nim worried about Mandrake though. Everyday he got more and more unstable. His time at the rot pit became longer and more frequent. One day Tara and Ronin came to visit Nim. "Hi Nim!" Said the always bright Tara.

Nim turned around from a pile of scrolls and gave a half smile. "Hey guys, hows it going?"

"Pretty good. Hey Nim, you wouldn't by chance know where Mandrake is? We haven't seen him in forever. We need to talk to him." Tara asked, her voice on edge.

"I don't know but I can take a pretty good guess." Nim replied.

"And where would that be?" Ronin asked, his voice in a dangerous tone.

"Most likely at the rot pits." Nim replied wincing as he said it, knowing he was betraying his best friend.

"Thanks." Ronin said heading for the door.

Nim felt bad, but thought it would be good for Mandrake to see Ronin. Though a feeling in his gut told him something was about to take place. Something that would change everything.

Ronin flew over to the rot pits on his hummingbird. It had been almost forever since he'd been here. Shadows covered the forest floor. Ronin looked around and saw Mandrake sitting on the log bridge over the rot pits. "Hey" Ronin said.

"What do you want?" Mandrake replied.

"Nothing much." Ronin said slowly walking over to him.

Mandrake sat in silence. Ronin thought that the reason for Mandrake's silence was deep thoughts. But in reality Mandrake was watching him without him knowing. Every step Ronin took made Mandrake even more tense. "Why did you agree to it?" Mandrake asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ronin asked.

"When you and Tara went behind my back. You knew she was dating me. So why?" Mandrake said, his eyes never leaving the rot.

"I guess I wasn't thinking about that in those moments. We both realized we loved each other. What's so wrong with that?" Ronin asked, confused about what he was angry about.

"What's wrong with it is that you didn't tell me. And she didn't break up with me. Instead she cheated on me." Mandrake said bitterly.

"Maybe you should grow up and get over it." Ronin said angrily.

"What exactly are you trying to say?!" Mandrake said, getting ready for a fight.

Mandrake was now standing up. Ronin spoke with utmost anger. "What I'm trying to say is this..." And Ronin smacked Mandrake.

Mandrake fell over. His face stung like crazy. He got up and a proper fight began. Mandrake was in no shape to be fighting, but anger clouded both their judgements. Words flew angrily back and forth as fist swung wildly. Mandrake swung blindly as Ronin took precise aim for each punch. After a rather wild swing Mandrake lost balance and nearly fell over into the rot. Ronin took this opportunity and shoved Mandrake into the rot. Mandrake's eyes widened in pure terror as he fell. The rot swallowed him. Ronin took a few deep breaths as his anger slipped away like an early morning fog. That's when Ronin realized what he'd done. He'd killed someone. What was he going to do? There would be so many questions. Ronin ran away in fear. Little did he know that was not the last of Mandrake.

Rot can kill a living being ever so easily. But for Mandrake, life was not ending, it was starting over. His heart was broken and corrupted, allowing the rot to change him. His sadness turned into anger. He no longer wished to be with Tara. No, now he knew he must kill her. And so Mandrake's transformation began. His brown eyes were now a sickening orange, His fair skin now was gray, his teeth now horrible fangs. He tripled in size. No longer a man was he, but a monster. Mandrake had become the first of a new breed of boggin.

At the bottom of the pit many things were still decomposing. One of them being a dead bad. The fur and skin still being intact. He grabbed it and pulled himself out of the pit. Once out he rapped the skin of the bat around him like a cloak. He sat there letting anger take control of him. He knew what he must do. But first he must go to Nim's. To show him what Ronin had created.

Mandrake stormed over to Nim's. At this time, Nim was scouring the scrolls for any sign of Dialma. But none except for their dates were found. Then Nim heard a door slam loudly. Nim ran to see who it was. There standing in the doorway was Mandrake, of course Nim didn't know who it was at the time. "Um... Excuse me... But... Who are you?" Nim asked timidly.

Mandrake seemed taken back by this. "Nim, it's me... Mandrake."

Nim's eyes widen, how could this possibly be Mandrake? "What happened to you?" He whispered.

"Do you see what he's done to me?! This is all Ronin's fault... And Tara's as well." Mandrake screeched.

Then he left no other explanation to what had happened. As soon as Nim was sure Mandrake had left, he ran to the rings of knowledge. He searched everywhere, but he could not find the scrolls that told of what happened to Mandrake.

At Moonhaven, Ronin was having a little fire. Instead of wood he had several scrolls. They would be lost forever. A gap in time, no one would ever find out what had really happened to Mandrake that day. Ronin heard something in the underbrush. He slowly walked over to see what it was. Then Mandrake pounced. All the green plantlife around him was rotting. "Do you see what you've done to me?! This is all your doing!" Mandrake howled.

"M-Mandrake I-I" Ronin stuttered, fear consumed him.

Mandrake was about to kill him and go after Tara when a squad of leafmen jumped out of nowhere and began to attack. Mandrake fled to seek shelter. He ran to a place where no one wished to go. It was a little bit away from the log pits. It was a rotted log. Mandrake now realized that he would kill Tara by destroying everything she held close. The entire forest would become rot if he had his way. He called his place wrathwood. Many wars would come of this, and none would go with out deaths.

Years passed by and things never really got better. Nim had lost everything. His best friend Mandrake was now everyone's enemy. Tara and Ronin were to busy to see him unless on official business. Nim stared into the rainy mist. In one of his hands he held Dialma's green dragonfly pendant. He sighed and decided it was best if he went to sleep.

That night he had a spectacular dream, or at least it started off that way. There in front of him was Dialma. She was in a magnificent white dress and a wedding ring was on her finger. Nim suddenly realized they were married. Because he was in a dream it made sense.

The dream swirled and mixed and all of a sudden Dialma was holding a newborn child. A little girl. A moth with broken wings landed on the child's forehead. The baby girl giggled. Nim smiled, this was the life he had wanted with Dialma. The dream swirled and faded in and out again and soon there was another child, again a girl. The oldest child sat on the floor beside the moth that had proclaimed Nim scrollkeeper.

In the dream years passed by. Both girls were blessed with their mothers looks. The youngest put on makeup messily while the oldest sat on the floor reading a scroll. The oldest wore a leafman in training uniform. The youngest wore a pink petal dress. Dialma smiled at him. The youngest finished powdering her nose and went outside to meet a handsome young man. The oldest rolled her eyes at this.

The dream swirled and mixed again. The oldest was singing in the middle of a thunderstorm, she had such powerful vocals it challenged the thunder. She laughed and danced about in the rain. Everything faded in and out.

Now the oldest was standing next to a boy with jet black hair. She looked so happy. But the dream changed once more. The oldest was wearing a beautiful green dress, but she was crying. It was obvious to Nim she had just had a break up. She looked up solemnly and gave a half hearted smile. Her green eyes shining bright, no not green... Jade... she had jade colored eyes.

Then the dream changed for the last time. Red blood was everywhere, he heard a blood curdling scream. In the next room a man with blond hair and a big sword cornered Dialma and the youngest child. Everything went white for a moment as shrieks pierced the air. When color came back Dialma and the child were dead. Screams came from the next room. _The oldest child..._ Nim thought. In the next room over the elder child wore her leafman uniform and her sword was drawn. The moth was trying to stay on her shoulder. Black shadows circled around her scratching and screeching. She waited for one of them to strike before attacking. Then the blond haired man entered. He said something in a language Nim couldn't understand but the child seemed to understand. Then the strangest thing happened. The child looked straight at Nim as if he were really there. "Please... Help us.." Everything went black and a image of a blooming blue pod flashed in the darkness of his mind.

Nim woke to find his windows opened. He ran to look for the moth with broken wings. He searched for hours praying it was still here. He knew what had happened. The next scroll keeper was born, and Nim would find out who it was many years later.

Life went on for all four of them. Of course what happened after all of this is a story that's already been written.

What you have just read are the lost scrolls. The information within only four people know.

Thanks for reading! please review!


End file.
